Unkept secret
by KelsiMellark
Summary: What if Katniss really was pregnant during the Quarter Quell? What if she decides to keep it from Peeta? One-Shot. It's not a new story but please read : I suck at summaries, better story inside!


**A/N:** Hey! I'm back with another one-shot. As usual, please R & R :D.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of The Hunger Games trilogy or characters. Only Mia Mellark is mine. The rest belongs to the amazing and talented Suzanne Collins.

KPOV

My name is Katniss Everdeen. Life has never been easy for me. This has always been the story of my life.

Five months after the quarter quell… yes meaning the war and rebellion is also over as well, I was finally able to come home to district 12. Everything was actually just in passing. Greasy Sae will come in and check on me morning and night, cook the food I consume while Haymitch will drop in from time to time to make sure I'm still alive. Everything just comes and goes; nothing leaves a mark on me except the scars I got from the war. When I thought that my life wasn't really making sense anymore I get a complete turnaround.

Haymitch dropped by a little too early to check on me. He tried making small talk but to no avail. I can see in his eyes that something is bothering him. His sober today, meaning he's in his right mind. Something must be wrong.

"Can you just please get to the point Haymitch?" I say flatly. Whatever his announcement will be, I don't think it will change anything anymore.

"Katniss, The final test results Dr. Aurelius made 3 weeks ago when we were still in the capitol… It just came in the mail today." Haymitch starts. I nod to assure him I'm listening. He sighs heavily. "I don't know how this happened or if it's even possible but…"

"Just spit it out Haymitch!" I say with more effort than earlier.

"Katniss, you're five months pregnant." Haymitch's voice was low, almost like a whisper but I still heard it. I just don't believe it.

"That's not true." I say, standing up from the couch. I tried to remember the last time I had my period but then again, it became irregular after the games. People from the hospital tell me it was because of the stress.

"Katniss, Dr. Aurelius and I have been discussing about this since last week. He already double checked it… results also showed that Peeta's the fa-""Stop it Haymitch!" I cut him off, trying to sound sure with myself but tears were already falling from my cheeks.

"Just tell me sweetheart, did you and Peeta do it?" Haymitch's voice rung in my ears though it was as low as insect sounds.

"Yes." I reply with a whisper. "The night before we went in the arena… but it doesn't really matter now does it?" I say as I reached for Haymitch's arms. To my surprise, he opens up his arms and lets me crash myself into him. I sobbed as loud as I can until I'm all out of tears.

"We have to pay a visit to the hospital sweetheart; Dr. Aurelius said the baby isn't doing so well in there." Haymitch said after a long period of silence. I simply nod as if telling him that he can arrange everything. Honestly, I don't know what to do. It's been 3 weeks since we got back in the capitol and I kind of got the idea that Peeta is not coming back. I don't even know the first thing to having a baby. It wasn't one of my plans.

The next 4 months passed quickly. A little too fast for me to cope up. Ever since I found out that I was pregnant of Peeta's child, I only went to 3 doctor's appointments with one of it being a 1-week confinement just to make sure the baby is healthy. Before I actually got the chance to let everything sink in my head, I found myself sitting in my hospital room with my mother and Haymitch on my side while I was holding on to my precious baby girl, Amalia. I considered giving her up for adoption but as soon as I saw her piercing blue eyes that looked so much like Peeta's, I couldn't even bare to let her off my sight. She looks so much like her father that I almost can't take it. She had his eyes, lips, nose… come to think of it, only her skin and hair came from me. Life suddenly had meaning again.

I drop my game bag and removed my hunting jacket as soon as I reached my door. It was my first time hunting ever since the war. I can say it was productive considering I caught two squirrels and three rabbits. Head straight up stairs just in time to see Greasy Sae holding Amalia (or simply Mia). It took a little convincing on everyone's part to make me go hunting but I figured since Mia was already 2 months old, I can leave her. However, I still can't leave her for too long. I'm afraid to. When she was born, doctors told me that she was too small, they said it was because of the poor care she got during her first 5 months in my womb. I felt so useless. But fortunately, the doctors were able to nurse her to health and now I'm so blessed to see a beautiful baby girl who always laughs and smiles. At least think it's a smile.

Greasy Sae gladly baby sat for me saying that she missed fresh game.

"Caught you five today Sae. It's down stairs." I say. She nodded her head a little making sure she wouldn't wake Mia up.

"She just fell asleep a little while ago" She said as she put my angel down on her crib.

"Great. Thanks. I'll wash off for a bit" I say. She reached for her things and starts to head down stairs to leave. I head to my bathroom. I scrubbed myself clean of all the dirt in the woods. After that, I brushed my hair and let it flow instead of putting it in its usual braid. I put on fresh clothes and go back to Mia who was still sleeping. I look at the tiny person in the crib, something I caught myself doing often. I still can't believe she was able to survive 5 months in my stomach during the rebellion. I guess she was really destined for me. I'm still scared though. But it got a lot better when I dreamt of Prim telling me she looks after Mia every day. She also told me I had to be strong and live for her niece and I promise to do just that. I drift into heavy slumber while looking at my angel.

I wake up and scream to a night mare; yes I still have them until now, but seeing Mia always calmed me down. But not today. I dreamt of everyone who died; shoving ashes into my face. When I wake up, I'm surprised to hear someone shoving in my garden. I stood up because now I'm sure I can scream at the dead.

I swing open the door to find an all too familiar face in front of me.

"You're back." I say.

"Dr. Aurelius won't let me leave the capitol until yesterday." Peeta says. "By the way, he said to tell you he can't keep pretending he's treating you forever. You have to pick up the phone." Peeta looks so much better now, he's eyes as clear as the bright sky on a summer's day. I can't help but smile seeing him look well. But he said Dr. Aurelius was the one treating him. I wonder if he was told about Mia. Haymitch said the results showed that Peeta was the father of my baby so that means he took the same test too. Not unless Dr. Aurelius didn't tell him what the test was for. I looked at him one more time.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"I went to the woods this morning and dug this up. For her." He says. Primroses. Primroses, the flower my sister was named for. I nod then went inside the house. I closed the door shut behind me. This is way too much for one day. I started crying again so I darted upstairs to Mia's crib and held her in my arms.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly baked bread. My mind wasn't working yet. I heard Mia stifle a few cries so I picked her up and head down stairs. The smell of bread was even stronger here. I can even feel the warmth of it. Then I see him. That explains so much.

Peeta is holding a batch of freshly baked cheese buns in his hands. That's when my mind started to work. I realized Peeta was back. I'm still not sure if he knew about Mia but I guess it's too late to hide her now. He smiled brightly at me as he settled the pan on the counter.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said he's tone a little too flashy if you ask me.

"Morning." I reply. I put Mia in her baby bed near the living room and started to blend her milk and vitamins. I don't even try to look into Peeta's eyes and mind him. I try to remember and do my daily routine.

"Cheese buns?" He offers me while taking a sip of his drink.

"Maybe later." I reply "Thanks." I go back to Mia's bed and give her the bottle of milk with vitamins the doctor insisted her taking.

"Katniss." He's voice strained from not being used much since he got here. I meat his gaze, still holding my daughter. "Look Katniss, I think we need to talk." I sigh heavily. Of course he wants to talk. Although I'm still not sure if I'm going to admit to him that easily. I could simply tell him I just adopted her or anything…fabricate another lie like I always do. Peeta is not yet that stable and I can feel it. I don't want Mia to add up to his problems. I put Mia down and put pillows on her side. I took a step closer to Peeta gesturing him to continue.

"Look, I'm sorry… I wasn't there with you when she was born." He started "Dr. Aurelius told me months ago but doesn't allow me to see you or her because of—of… the danger… dangers I can bring." He finished, he's voice cracking obvious he was crying.

"Peeta, I'm not angry with you. I'm not even asking for an explanation." I replied. I can't continue because I don't know what else to say.

"You deserve an explanation, Katniss. You went through having her alone for six months. I don't even have the nerve to call her my daughter." He replied, not even bothering to hide his tears.

"Well, you don't have to explain, Peeta. You're not even sure in your heart that you're really her father." I answered flatly.

"Oh please Katniss, give it up. Dr. Aurelius and Haymitch told me everything." He laughs a little, I can see no edge of doubt in his voice.

"Look, Peeta. Yes, you're her dad but I'm not asking for you to acknowledge her as your daughter. I'll raise her by myself if I have to. You don't need to be here." My heart wants to say the opposite but I don't want to pressure him into becoming tied with me just because of my baby girl.

"Stop pushing me away, Katniss. Please." He's voice was more serious now, tears once again flooding his face.

"I'm just saying you don't have to come back for her. That was your plan anyway right?" I choke a little sobs " To not come back and start a new life in a different district. I got it, Peeta. No one wants to come back."

"Katniss… I'll never leave 12. My return was just delayed because I had to be treated." Peeta takes my hands in his and cupped my chin with his free hands to make me look in his soft blue eyes. Mia's eyes.

"I want to be her father, Katniss. It has always been my dream… to have kids with you. Please, please, please give me a chance to be part of her life." His blue eyes saw right through me. I knew I would never win this discussion with him. I smiled at him and wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

"I called Haymitch everyday to check on your condition. He sent me tapes of your check-ups. But I almost died when Haymitch called me to say you considered giving her up for adoption and I wasn't able to do anything, I'm lucky enough you changed your mind. I'm a worthless father." Peeta's voice was barely a whisper… it was filled with sadness, regret, guilt…

"Hey, Peeta. Here or not here, I would have changed my mind. Have you seen her face? She reminds me so much of you to let her go. She looks so much like you… that I sometimes even call her mini-Peeta." I said barely audible but it was enough for him. Peeta's face lit up like a light bulb when he heard me.

"You think of me?" He replied.

"All the time… I always imagine you holding her, playing with her or simply just having a father-daughter bonding with her." I answer. His face lit up even more. I can sense that he's imagining these things as well.

"Can I hold her?" He asks. How can I say no to those puppy dog eyes? I take his hand and lead him to the living room.

"Mia sweety, daddy's here." I say as I carried her and gave her to Peeta. As soon as he got to hold her in his arms, more tears fell from his eyes.

"Look at what we made Katniss!" He's smile was stretched too much, I'm afraid his face will be ripped into two.

"She has your eyes." I say, looking over at his shoulders, tickling Mia's foot.

"And lips, and nose…" He replies teasingly

"And everything else." I cut him off

"If you'll let me Katniss, I want to be part of her life. I want her to know me as her dad." He said; his tone more serious now. I giggled at his plea.

"Peeta, no one can change the fact that you're her father! I mean look at her. It's like looking at a mini-Peeta with a brunette wig!" I reply still laughing hard. He puts Mia down on the bed then goes to me. He holds me close to the point my breath catches.

"You love me real or not real?" He asks. This surprised me.

"Real." I reply, smiling cheekily.

"Then, you'll let me be part of your life too? I was thinking as your boyfriend, fiancé… maybe husband?" He says with a smile on his face. This has taken me aback. I didn't think it would happen that fast. But I like it. It feels more real than it was 2 months ago when I went into labor alone.

"Real." I reply hugging him tightly. He pulls away and instead leans in to kiss me. The second his lips found mine, I knew I was home. When we finally pulled away for air he said;

"Well let's start with the basic. Isn't it strange that you said yes to being my wife and to me being a father but I don't even know my daughter's name?" I giggled.

"Amalia Hope Mellark. Mia for short." I said kissing him shortly once more before I pulled away to get Mia.

"Well hi there, Mia… Mellark." Peeta was smiling like a lunatic at my daughter.

"Stop smiling like that! You're scaring her!" I joked. He pulled me in for a hug and for the first time since Amalia was born, she got the complete family she desereves.


End file.
